


Time Brings Roses

by Vintageblackhole98



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, idk what im doing lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-10-05 10:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10305344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintageblackhole98/pseuds/Vintageblackhole98
Summary: Autumn Smith is trying to be act like a normal girl after she recently moved.But that's kinda hard to do when you catch the attention of the mysterious Cullen family. It's even harder when you're mated to the terrifying beauty Rosalie Hale.(Look I'm just gay and mad there is no good fanfiction about Rosalie)





	1. Chapter 1

The monotone beeping of my alarm clock woke me from my peaceful sleep. I groaned turning it off and rolling deeper into my blankets. Maybe if I was quiet enough, they’ll forget about me and I can sleep more. There was a sharp knock on my door, almost if the other person knew of my plan.  
“Come on Autumn, you’re not missing your first day of school.” My foster mother called out to me from the hall.  
“I’m getting up.” I grumbled, sitting up slowly.  
Today was my first day at Forks High School. It was going to be weird, since I was starting in January, hopefully I’d be able to catch up on lessons in my classes. This would also be my first time in a public school since second grade. My last foster family had wanted me to go to a fancy prestigious private school.  
I slowly shuffled to my closet, pulling out one of my many uniforms from my old school. Black pleated skirt, white button up, and a beige sweater. The Smiths, my current family, had told me there was no rush in getting me more casual clothes, since I could wear my uniform in the meantime. I really hated this uniform, but none of my other clothes were appropriate to wear to school. Lots of tank tops and sweatpants, and the occasional dress.  
I frowned looking in my mirror. My long black hair was tangled and unruly, it would take a long time to make it looks somewhat decent. Maybe 15 minutes at least. I don't have the time or the patience to deal with it right now, so I pulled it up into a messy bun.  
There, I looked somewhat normal.  
Hopefully no one will notice me. Attention is one of the things that I could live without.  
I grabbed my bag and made my way down to the kitchen. Clarke and Cynthia were preparing their kids for school. I stood off to the side. The Smiths were nice but I didn't really fit in. Clarke and Cynthia had two children of their own Cate and Xavierie. They were twins and freshman this year, only two years younger than I was. Clarke wouldn't tell me the reason why they adopted me his answer was always “Reasons you don't need to worry about dear.”  
But it's not like I blended in with the Smiths. If you looked at us you could tell that I was adopted. They all had pale skin and light hair, my dark skin contrasted drastically.  
“Autumn you're up.” Clarke said looking up at me.  
“Yep, ready to embarrass myself at a new school.” I replied sarcastically.  
Cate laughed, “You're not that embarrassing.”  
“Gee thanks Cate.” I grumbled.  
Cynthia smiled and tossed me an apple, which I surprisingly caught.  
“Come on I'm driving you guys to school, we don't want to be late.”  
The car ride consisted of the twins gossiping about something and the Cynthia adding her input when she could. I stayed quiet, caring more about the buildings we passed then whatever some girl Jessica did. Cynthia pulled into the parking lot by the back and drop this off.  
“Now you to be nice and help Autumn to the office. love you bye!” she didn't really wait for an answer before she drove off. I turned to see the twins were gone and I rolled my eyes.  
Sighing, I started to walk through the parking lot. There were many groups of people talking and laughing together. I frowned as I felt people look at me when I walked by. One group of kids were looking at me before I even got close to them. I sighed and tried to ignore them as I walked by. A shorter girl from the group smiled at me, but I ignored her and started to walk a little faster. I didn't like the feeling of their gaze.  
“You're new right?” I jumped slightly and turn to see the smaller girl.  
I nodded slowly and glanced over her shoulder to see that the others were looking at us.  
“I'm Alice Cullen, it’s very nice to meet you!” she smiled holding out her hand.  
“Autumn Smith.” I said taking her hand.  
Alice had short brown, almost black hair. Her features reminded me of a pixie. I got lost looking in her eyes, they were almost a gold color, it was cool.  
“Do you need help getting to the office?” she asked, snapping me out of my trance.  
“Oh, I don't want to keep you from your friends. I'm sure I'll be okay.”  
She frowned looking at me confused. “My friends?” she turned to look behind herself, “Oh no, that's my family, they won't mind if I'm gone.” she chuckled.  
“Oh, okay.” I stared at Alice for a bit before she smiled and started to walk towards the school. I frowned looking back at her family real quick. They looked upset. I rushed to catch up with Alice.  
“So how was school in Seattle?” Alice asked catching me off guard.  
“I'm sorry what?”  
“You're sweater has the crest of the University Prep in Seattle, so I'm assuming you went there.”  
“Oh, yeah, it was nice. I'm probably going to miss it.”  
Alice nodded knowingly. We reached the door to the office and she had it open for me. I mumbled a thank you and she smiled.  
The receptionist was reading a book when I walked up to her.  
“New student?” she asked without looking up from her book.  
“Yeah, Autumn, Autumn Smith.”  
She frowned, putting her book down and rolled over to her computer. She would type for a bit then look up at me, then she typed more.  
Type type type, lookup. Type type type, lookup.  
This went on for a bit, it allowed me time to think. My mind went back to the Cullens. Why were they upset? Were they mad at Alice for leaving? Or were they mad at me? Or what if they were mad because Alice was talking to me??  
‘God it's only the first day, no one hates you yet. Calm down’  
The receptionist cleared her throat and I looked up at her. She smiled and handed me a few papers.  
“Here's your schedule and your locker number and com, I also included information about basic school rules in case the twins don't have the school handbook anymore.”  
It shocked me for a moment that she knew the twins and I were related, but then I remembered that all the information was on her computer.  
“Thank you.” I said turning around.  
I jumped realizing that Alice was still there.  
“You ready to go?” she asked. I nodded and followed Alice out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

My first two classes were boring and went by fast, but not fast enough. I had two Cullens and my English, and I sat in front of one and History. They stared at me the majority of the hour. It was starting to bug me.  
I wanted to bring it up to Alice, but the next time I saw her she quickly invited me to sit with her at lunch, then ran off.  
I was currently sitting on the bleachers during gym. I couldn't participate since I didn't have the PE uniform. Add that to the list of things that I need.  
Sitting off to the side had it perks, no one paid attention to me, and I didn't have to play volleyball. I reached into my bag to grab my book. Watching people play sports isn't that entertaining. The girl next to me cleared her throat. I turn to look at her and she smiled meekly. She had long brown hair and matching brown eyes. She looked scared and slightly confused.  
“So, um, you’re new?”  
I nodded.  
“I know how that feels, last year was my first year here.”  
I fumbled with the hem of my skirt as she talked, I didn’t know what to say.  
“I’m Bella.” she held out her hand to me, and I cautiously took it.  
“Autumn.”  
She smiled and nodded. We went back to our own thing. I got lost in my book for a while before Bella started talking again.  
“So, would you like to sit with me at lunch? I know how weird lunch can be on your first day.”  
I frowned looking over at the clock. The bell for lunch was going to ring soon.  
“Um, thanks for the offer, I’ll think about it.”  
The bell rang and I got up and left before anyone could stop me. The way to the cafeteria was easy to find, since many people were heading there.  
Most of the tables were filling up, I didn’t really want to sit with people I didn’t know. The girl I sit next to in English, Angelia I think, smiled and waved me to her table from across the room. I smiled and shook my head, hopefully that came across as, ‘thanks but no thanks.’  
There was one empty table by the back. I gave a sigh of relief and sat down, pulling out my lunch. I had leftovers from dinner last night, ravioli and garlic bread. I was slowly munching on some bread when I looked up. I choked slightly.  
Walking towards the table were the Cullens, and Bella.  
‘Great, just great.’  
“Wow Autumn, you actually beat us to the table! You must have been super excited to sit with us.” Alice said rushing forward and sitting next to me.  
“Um. actually, I just remembered, I need to go do a thing.” I grabbed my food and stood up as fast as I could manage. I felt someone grab my arm, and I turned to see the other Cullen girl.  
She had long blonde hair and looked at me with pleading gold eyes. She was beautiful.  
“Please stay, we didn’t mean to interrupt your lunch.”  
‘Oh god even her voice is beautiful. Okay, wow, that sounded a little gay Autumn.’  
I shook my arm from her grasp and walked away, I couldn’t deal with this right now. I could feel people looking at me, I felt my face flush.  
I rushed out of the cafeteria as fast as I could, my appetite was long gone. I hurried to my locker and tossed my lunch inside. Hopefully I’d be able to sit in my next classroom for a while, or even the library.  
The rest of the day was a blur. People would stare at me and I couldn’t tell if it was because I was new, or because of the lunch fiasco. The look on the Cullen girls face when I left wouldn’t leave my mind. She looked so surprised and hurt, almost if she expected me to stay with them.  
Clarke picked me up from school, the twins had track so it was just the two of us. As I got into the car, I spotted the Cullens. None of them were paying attention to me, except for the girl. As soon as Clarke drove away I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding.  
“How was your first day?” Clarke asked, turning down the volume of the radio so we could talk.  
“It was okay.”  
“You sure?” he asked giving me a worried glance. I tried to ignore it and I fiddled with my skirt hem.  
“Yeah it was just long.”  
He nodded knowingly.  
“Hey, um, who are the Cullens?”  
Clarke let out a laugh, “I’m assuming you me the kids?”  
I nodded.  
“The Cullens are a family who like to keep to themselves, so I’ve heard.” he paused, motioning for another car to go ahead of us.  
“Dr. Cullen works at the hospital, he’s one of the best doctors we have. He’s a good man, kind easy to talk too, if I remember correctly his name is Carlisle. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen him. I work with his wife Esme, she’s an architect too. She’s very sweet and tells me about their kids all the time.”  
He chuckled shaking his head.  
“All of their kids are adopted, but the way she talks about them? God, you’d think their her own flesh and blood.”  
I nodded, “Well that’s nice.”  
Clarke smiled, “They have five kids in total. There’s Emmett and Alice, the twins Jasper and Rosalie, and then Edward. Chief Swan’s daughter, Bella, is dating Edward. I’m pretty sure Esme mentioned them being engaged. That’ll add another member to their clan.” He laughed, pulling into the driveway.  
I chuckled slightly, but it sounded forced. Clarke shook his head and gave me a soft smile.  
“How about you chill in your room until dinner? I’ll tell Cynthia not to bother you.”  
“Thank you Clarke.” He nodded and we exited the car.  
Clarke lead the way into the house and I stayed silent, lost in my thoughts. It was currently three, Cynthia wouldn’t be home until six with the twins. Dinner probably wouldn’t be done until closer to seven. That gave me about four hours to myself.  
I shut my door and dropped my bag. I pulled off my sweater and plopped on my bed.  
The Cullens.  
God I wish I could forget about them.  
Alice was okay and I guess Edward was too. At least he minded his own business.  
Emmett was probably the buff one in my English and Jasper the one I sat in front of in History. I’m pretty sure that’s right. Clarke did say Jasper and Rosalie were twins, and they were the only two with blonde hair.  
Rosalie.  
God, Rosalie, why did she seem so interested in me?  
Hopefully I’d be able to ignore them tomorrow.  
Hopefully Rosalie wouldn’t say anything to me in English.  
Hopefully I could just curl up in a ball and die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to chat with me!  
> www.the-radical-ravenclaw.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting, I've been busy.  
> Also this chapter is kinda short, oops

The next week of school was agonizing. I just couldn't seem to stay out of the spotlight. Everyday Alice would make a big deal about asking me to sit with them, people would stare. I politely declined every time.  
By the time Friday rolled around I had actually made some decent friends, well one good friend and then her group of friends. I had decided to take Angelia up on her offer of lunch, and I quickly became apart of her friend group. Things were going great.However, English on Friday was a problem.  
As soon as the class started, Rosalie raised her hand.  
“Yes Ms. Hale?”  
“I'm having a hard time seeing the board from here, can I move?”  
Mr. Berty sighed and looked around, “If you can get someone to switch seats with you, then be my guest.”  
I looked around anxiously and locked eyes with Rosalie in the process. She gave me a slight smile and walked closer to Angela and I.  
“Oh my god, Autumn, she's coming over here.” Angela whispered to me.  
I tried to ignore her and brought my attention back to my book, maybe Rosalie wouldn't bother me if I looked busy.  
“Excuse me, Angela?”  
I heard Rosalie’s sweet voice. I frowned, trying to ignore her still.  
“Would you be so kind as to switch seats with me? It's really hard to see back there, and you're in the perfects spot.”  
“Oh, I uh..”  
Hopefully Angela could stay strong and tell Rosalie to back off. I looked up to see Angela grabbing all her stuff, face bright red.  
“I'll see you at lunch Autumn.”  
“Um, bye?”  
She left to go sit by Emmett, and Rosalie quickly took her new seat.  
“Um, what the hell?”  
She looked at me surprised.  
“I'm sorry?”  
“You just had to switch places with her didn't you. We are literally two rows ahead of where you sat. You could have picked any of these desks but you had to take this one. Why so you could glare at me more? Make me feel super uncomfortable? Because it's working. Congrats.”  
Rosalie stayed silent.  
I frowned, turned my attention to anything on my side of the desk, something to keep me occupied.  
“I never realized I made you feel uncomfortable.”  
I shook my head and sighed.  
There was no way to explain how I felt around her. Her gaze made my skin crawl, but when I was close to her, my heart fluttered. It was like a rollercoaster of emotions, I hated it.  
Mr. Berty started a lecture about Romeo and Juliet. I tried to focus on his words, but it was hard.  
“I’m sorry that I made you feel that way.” she said under her breath. I ignored her, writing random words in my notebook. Hopefully it would make it look like I was trying to pay attention in class.  
She sighed, “Look, I don’t care if you like me. I’ll try not to bother you. But Alice feels bad.”  
A look of confusion crossed my face.  
“She feels like she's been overwhelming you.”  
“That's an understatement.” I scoffed. Rosalie shook her head, an amused look on her face.  
“She wants to say she’s sorry.”  
I frowned and turned back to my notebook.  
“I forgive her.” I mumbled.  
Rosalie smiled at me and I felt my heart speed up again.  
Jeez Autumn, that’s gay.  
Rosalie left me alone the rest of English, but at the end of the hour she gave me a small wave before she left.  
By the time lunch rolled around, I felt more confident walking around. No one had it out for me, maybe I had just been paranoid this whole time. Maybe all the times I thought the Cullens were glaring at me, they were just looking my way and I made myself think they hated me? Maybe I was just taking this too far, hell I haven’t even talked to half of the Cullens.  
I sighed scanning the lunch room, lot’s of people were outside, due to the warm weather, despite the lack of sunshine. My eyes widened when I found who I was looking for, and I quickly made my way to the table.  
Edward was the one who noticed me walking their way and gave me a slight wave. I smiled sheepishly and stopped when I got close. I sighed and fumbbled with my fingers behind my back.  
“Um, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior. I got paranoid because a lot of people talk about you guys and I thought you were out to get me and the more that I think about that, it's really stupid but yeah. I’m sorry.”  
Emmett broke the silence with his boisterous laugh, “It’s fine dude, we all get paranoid once in awhile.”  
“Come sit down, now that that’s done!” Alice smiled and patted the empty seat next to her.  
I returned the smile and sheepishly sat between Alice and Emmett.  
“Wow Rose, what did you say to her to get her to actually talk to us?” Jasper asked, laughing slightly.  
“I didn’t do anything.” She said, crossing her arms. She had a flustered look on her face and I could feel my face heat up.  
The others started to laugh and I gave Rosalie a small smile. She looked slightly shocked before giving me a smile in return.  
Maybe spending time with the Cullens wasn’t such a bad thing.


	4. Chapter 4

“Jessica says you’re being a shady bitch.”  
I lowered my fork as I looked at Cate. She barely looked up from her Chinese food.  
“Cate, we don’t use that kind of language.” Clarke stated, glaring at her.  
“I’m just stating facts!” she whined, crossing her arms.  
“It’s true, Jessica is saying that.” Xavierie exclaimed, defending his twin.  
“I don’t care what Jessica is saying, you don’t talk that way in my house, let alone about your sister.”  
I kept quiet.  
I barely knew Jessica, she was one of Angelia’s friends, so I only interacted with her when I had lunch with Angelia.  
“Maybe you should ask Autumn what she did before you yell at our kids.” Cynthia said, giving me a sharp glare.  
Clarke looked at his wife in disbelief. “Autumn is our child too, and if she did anything, that still doesn't warrant using that kind of language at the dinner table.”  
Cynthia sighed, and Clarke looked at me.  
“Did you do anything to warrant Jessica to call you that?”  
I frowned and picked at my food. I shook my head, “I don’t even talk with her that much. I use to sit with her at lunch, but now I don’t.”  
Cynthia frowned. “Well Jessica is known to be a gossip, you must have done something to rub her the wrong way.”  
I put my fork down, I wasn’t hungry any more.  
“May I be excused?”  
Clarke looked at me with a caring gaze, “Sure thing dear.”  
I quickly got up and took my dishes into the kitchen. I put my food back into the carton it came in and set it in the fridge. Hopefully the twins wouldn't eat it.  
As I turned the sink on, I could here Cate’s hushed voice.  
“She started hanging out with the Cullens, and now she acts like she’s better than everyone.”  
A knot formed in my stomach.  
Hanging out with the Cullens had boosted my confidence, yes, but that was only because they didn’t hate me as I thought. I didn’t know that’s why Jessica started gossiping about me.  
I quickly washed my plate and made my way to my room.  
I flopped on my bed and grabbed my phone from it’s spot on my end table.  
Five unread texts from Alice. I rolled my eyes and scrolled through the messages.  
‘Good luck with your history homework lol’  
‘Jasper offered assistance if needed’  
‘Are you doing anything tonight??’  
‘Rose, Bella and I are planning a shopping trip this weekend if you want to come’  
‘You’re more than welcome to spend the night if you want.’

I smiled at the messages. It was almost like Alice knew I was upset and was trying to make me feel better. I sighed, thinking about how to ask Clark and Cynthia for permission to go over after the conversation at the table. Cynthia would probably tell me no, considering the twins agree with Jessica’s gossip, and Cynthia always sides with them.  
A soft knock pulled me out of my thoughts.  
“Come in.” I mumbled.  
The door opened slightly and Clarke peaked his head in.  
“I’m sorry about dinner.” he said, walking in and shutting the door behind him.  
I shrugged, “What can you do?”  
He shook his head and chuckled softly, “Still, that was no way for your siblings to act.”  
I still felt weird to have Cate and Xavierie called my siblings. I’m pretty sure they hate me.  
My phone went off again and I looked down to see a text from Rosalie.  
‘I’ll come get you if you want a ride over’  
I smiled softly and looked over at Clarke.  
“Do you think I could disappear for the weekend? Hang out with my friends?”  
“The Cullens?” he laughed, “I don’t mind. I have Esme’s phone number in case something comes up.”  
I smiled and gave him a hug, “Thank you.”  
Clarke laughed, patting my back before pulling away. “It’s no problem. Do you need a ride over there?”  
I shook my head, “I got it covered, thank you though.”  
“No problem Autumn. Keep me updated over the weekend, so I know you’re not dead.”  
“Sure thing.”  
Clarke left my room and I grabbed a duffel bag to throw clothes and necessary idems in. I grabbed my phone and quickly wrote Rosalie back.  
‘I would love a ride’  
She wrote back almost immediately.  
‘Be there in 10’

I made my way out to the living room and grabbed my coat. Forks was cold most afternoons during winter, but the nights were freezing.  
“Where are you going?” Xavierie asked, looking up from his textbook.  
“Over to a friends house.” I slipped my boots of and Xavierie sighed.  
“You can’t go out on Friday nights, it’s a homework night.”  
I rolled my eyes, “Clarke said I could, and besides, I’m already done with my work.”  
Xavierie looked at me shocked, “There’s no way Dad said you could go! He wouldn’t let me go to the movies tonight.”  
“No offence, but I’m also not failing math class.”  
Xavierie grumbled, turning back to his textbook.  
I rolled my eyes and went to pick up my duffel bag. I’d rather wait outside for Rosalie than get questioned by Cate or Cynthia.  
A honk from outside caught my attention and I rushed outside.  
A red convertible sat in the driveway and I couldn’t help but snicker. It wasn’t a surprise that Rosalie drove a convertible, it was beautiful, just like her.  
Again! Autumn stop being gay! Jeez  
I opened the passenger door and was greeted by warmth.  
“Glad you decided to come, I probably would have been bored on this trip.”  
I chuckled, buckling my seat belt.  
“I’m sure you would have had fun.”  
Rosalie gave me a deadpan look. “I hate Bella, so again, I’m glad you decided to come.”  
“Oh.” I mumbled.  
It was weird, in less than a week, Rosalie and I had become friends.  
She still made my skin crawl and my heart fluttered anytime she was near me, but it was nice. I liked the way she made me feel like a flustered mess anytime her hand grazed my arm in class, or the way my face flushed and heart pounded anytime I heard her angelic laughter.  
I think that I’m falling in love with the terrifying beauty, that is Rosalie Hale.  
And wow, that’s kinda gay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow three updates in a row, I'm just really excited to get further in this story!

The Cullen house was beautiful.  
It was deep in the woods and had many windows, almost as if they welcomed people observing their lifestyle. I felt my mouth drop as we pulled closer and Rosalie let out a soft chuckle.  
Before Rosalie put the car in park, Alice was already opening the passenger door for me.  
“I’m so glad you came! This weekend is going to be awesome, I can already tell!” she said excitedly, practically pulling me out of the car.  
“Alice, give her some room to breathe.” Edwards calm voice called out from the house.  
Alice just rolled her eyes and pulled me into the house. I looked back to see that Rosalie had my bag, and was slowly trailing behind us.  
“We have to introduce you to Carlisle and Esme, their really excited to meet you!”  
We walked through the living room and I stared in awe. All the decorations looked expensive and posh. I felt scared to touch anything.  
“Hey Autumn.” Emmett called from his spot on the couch. He and Jasper looked lost in whatever was on TV.  
“Hi Emmett, Jasper.”  
Jasper gave me a side wave and I chuckled slightly.   
The kitchen was just as polished as the rest of the house and I wondered how they kept everything so clean. There were no stains on the counters or even marks on the stove top.  
There were two people standing at the kitchen island, and I could only assume that they were Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.  
“You must be Autumn! I’m Esme.” The woman, Esme, said holding out her hand. I took her hand and nodded, “Yep, that's me.”  
Esme’s hands were cold, it was weird. Actually, they more I thought back, Alice and Rosalie are cold to the touch too. Maybe it ran in the family? Or maybe they-  
No Autumn that’s stupid, they are probably just cold, this house does have a lot of windows. Maybe they just don’t have good insulation here.  
Yeah, thats gotta be it.  
“Clarke has told me so much about you, and the girls talk about you a lot too.” Esme said, pulling me from my thoughts.  
“You seem to be quite popular in this household.” Dr. Cullen laughed.  
“I’m Carlisle, it’s nice to put a face to a name.”  
“It’s nice to meet you two, and thank you for letting me stay this weekend.” I smiled, I wanted to be as polite as possible.  
Esme laughed, “You’re welcome to stay whenever.”  
“Come on Autumn, let’s go to my room!” Alice said, dragging you out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.  
An art piece in the stairwell caught my eye and I stopped in my tracks. A large frame hung on the wall and inside was about one hundred graduation caps.  
“Whoa.” I whispered, looking closer at the caps. The caps started with lighter colors and made its way to darker colors. It was really beautiful, in a weird kinda way. I wonder where they got all the caps.   
“Autumn, you coming?” Alice called from the top of the stairs.  
I blinked and turned to look at her, “Oh, uh yeah, sorry.”  
I rushed up the stairs and followed Alice into her room.   
The room was white, like most of the house, and she had rosy curtains hanging over the three windows in her room. There were a few quick sketches taped on her wall, they looked rushed, but still beautiful. She had a few articles of clothing scattered around the room along with random pairs of shoes. Alice was digging around at her vanity and I stood in the center of her room. Even though the room was slightly messy, it seemed almost empty.   
“Alice, Bella is here.” I turned to see Rosalie leaning up against the door frame.   
Alice perked up and rushed down stairs.  
“You look lost.”  
I frowned and looked around the room again.  
“There’s no bed in here.”  
I looked at Rosalie and she gave me a confused look. She walked over to a covered couch and pointed to it.   
“Alice has a futon, she doesn’t like a bed taking up her floor space.”  
“I guess that makes sense.” It still was kinda weird. The futon had at least a week's worth of clothing on it. If she slept on it, it wouldn’t have that many clothes on it.  
Jeez Autumn, you’re thinking too much into this.  
Rosalie laughed and grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards the vanity. I felt my face flush.  
“Sit down, I want to do your hair.”  
I sighed and sat, letting Rosalie take my messy hair out of the ponytail it was in. I closed my eyes as she ran her fingers through my hair. It was nice, just the two of us, it was calm.  
The silence was ruined by Alice and Bella walking in, Bella complaining about someone named Jacob.  
Rosalie sighed and rolled her eyes. So much for our peaceful moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Going back to school on monday was weird.  
The weekend was too nice, I didn’t want to to end. Hanging out with the Cullens was great, they were really nice. Esme said I was already practically part of the family.  
Alice took Bella, Rosalie and I out to Port Angeles for shopping, since apparently something was happening in Seattle. I bought a few new clothes, and it made me feel really good.  
Rosalie and I bonded a lot over the weekend. It was nice. She no longer made my skin crawl, but my heart pounded even faster around her now.  
I’m pretty sure I’m in love.  
To bad I have no idea how to tell her.  
I spent most of English glancing over at her. She looked bored, like she already knew what Mr. Berty was teaching us.   
I sighed, what if she didn’t even like me that way? What if I’m being super gay and she doesn’t swing that way?   
Or what if I’m just overreacting again?  
By the time lunch rolled around I couldn’t focus on conversations. I was too busy thinking about Rosalie, all the different ways I could ask her out. But also all the ways she could reject me. It was actually stressing me out. I felt sick to my stomach.   
No one at the table questioned how quiet I was, they were all lost in different conversations. Edward’s loud laughter pulled me out of my thoughts.   
“Ed what the hell?” Emmett asked, Edward only chuckled and shook his head.  
“Sorry, I thought of something funny, I’ll tell you later.”  
I turned to him and he had a knowing smirk on his face. I looked away quickly. Rosalie gave me a concerned look. I gave her a soft smile.   
“Are you okay Autumn? You look a little pale.” Bella asked, drawing the attention from Edward to me. I frowned looking around at the gold eyes looking at me.  
“I need some air, I’ll be right back.”  
I quickly grabbed my stuff and exited the cafeteria. I felt dizzy and the room spun slightly.   
God damn anxiety, and jeez when did I get this killer headache? Maybe I shouldn't have skipped breakfast this morning.  
“You look sick, do you need a ride home?” a voice called to me, and I turned to see Bella.  
I blinked a few times and just stared at her. I didn’t know what to say, I’m not sick, it’s just my anxiety acting up.  
She sighed and grabbed my arm, walking me to the office.   
“You look like you’re going to vomit.”  
I didn’t say anything as we walked, and I was glad Bella stayed silent as well. As we got closer to the office I could feel myself leaning more on Bella, and when she walked away to talk to the nurse, I could feel myself sway.  
God maybe I was worrying myself sick.   
I couldn't really make out what Bella was saying, but the nurse looked at me like I was a dying kitten. She nodded to Bella and said something, but I was too far away to hear her. Bella turned back to me and grabbed my arm again, walking me out to her truck.  
“The nurse is going to call your dad and tell him you're sick.” she said, helping me into the passenger seat.   
“You don't have to do this, I'd be fine to make it through the rest of the day.”  
Bella sighed and rolled her eyes. She shut the door and quickly got into the driver's seat.  
“I'm not doing this all for you.”  
I stayed silent and looked at my fingers as she pulled out of the driveway. Maybe if I took some time, I'd be able to come up with a way to ask Rosalie out. Or maybe I could ask Bella about her since she seems to spend so much time with her.  
“Can I ask you a question?” I turned looking at her sheepishly.  
She nodded, keeping her eyes on the road. I took a deep breath.  
“Um, so, is Rosalie-”  
“No.” she cut me off.  
I looked at her confused.  
“She's dating Emmett. That's why they're always together.”  
“Oh, uh thanks.”  
I stayed silent for the rest of the car ride, but Bella talked enough for the two of us. She was going on about Edward and this other boy Jacob. I wasn't really paying attention, but she talks a lot about Jacob. Apparently she’s a part of some weird love triangle. Jeez, it just sounds like a bad romance novel.  
After a while, we pulled into my driveway.  
“Well, bye. Get better I guess.” Bella said, almost kicking me out of her truck.  
I sighed and made my way to the door, fumbling to pull my keys out of my backpack. As I opened the door, my phone went off. I frowned and made my way to the bathroom. Whoever it was could wait.  
I dug through the medicine cabinet to find something to help with the headache I developed on the ride home. Most of the medicine was in the master bathroom, which was hooked to Cynthia’s office. I grabbed the bottle of tylenol, grateful that I didn’t have to make my way through the messy office. Looking into the mirror I groaned, Bella was right, I did look pale.   
My phone went off again and I frowned. I picked up my phone and walked to my room. Flopping on my bed I unlocked my phone.  
Two texts from Rosalie.  
‘Oh great’ I thought  
‘Are you okay? Alice saw Bella taking you home’  
‘I need to talk to you, I’m coming over after school’  
I sighed and set my phone down next to me. If Rosalie was planning on coming over, it probably wouldn’t hurt to sleep for a bit.  
God, I wish I knew what she wanted to talk about.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me lol  
> www.the-radical-ravenclaw.tumblr.com


End file.
